El Guardian Escarlata: (ESPECIALES)
by ScarletGuardianIchigo
Summary: Especiales de mi primer FF, 'Fairy Tail: El Guardián Escarlata', donde se busca ahondar en la historia y relaciones de otros personajes con el protagonista principal, Ichigo Kurosaki, sin ser necesario que sea el 'protagonista' del capitulo, o incluso su aparición. No hay avance en el argumento, por lo que se publica aparte de la historia original.
1. Especial 01: El deseo de Erza

**Aclaración: esta historia se desarrolla justo en el final de la saga de los Quincy (Bleach) y al final de la saga de Tártaros (Fairy Tail), según el sentido común... creo.**

* * *

><p><strong>(IMPORTANTE: el contenido de este capitulo tiene relación con mi primera historia: ''Fairy Tail: El Guardián Escarlata'', como ya el nombre lo indica, por lo que es posible que no se entienda uno o varios sucesos, si no se ha leído dicha historia)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos a todos, como ya les dije en el capitulo 10, he aquí el primer ''especial'' de mi historia, la razón por la que decido publicarlo aparte, es para que no se sienta como un relleno en la historia original, (Aunque mirándolo bien, es casi eso), y también para evitar confusiones, con la enumeración de los capítulos añadiendo la razón mas importante, y es que necesito tiempo para pensar muy bien, como voy a seguir llevando la historia principal, no quiero que sea algo muy improvisado, entonces necesito de verdad pensarlo todo muy bien, de modo que se me ocurrió la idea de los ''especiales'', para ''enriquecer'' de algún modo la historia, a la vez que pienso bien como continuar está, se que a muchos les parecerá algo innecesario, e incluso habrá quienes no quieran leerlo, pero en los siguientes textos, pienso ahondar mas en la relación de varios personajes, y esto contribuirá a interacciones entre ellos mas adelante en la historia original, en fin... espero que lo disfruten.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Simbología: para los diálogos <strong>tanto para abrir como cerrar, <strong>usare el clásico ''-'', los ''()'' serán aclaraciones, pensamientos o descripción de un suceso dentro del dialogo.**

**Disclaimer: no soy propietario de los derechos legales de Bleach (Tite Kubo) Y/O Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima).**

* * *

><p><strong>Especial 01: El deseo de Erza.<strong>

El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, anunciado la inminente llegada de la noche, su luz tan llena de esperanza y alegría, bañaba al recién, reconstruido gremio de Fairy Tail, que después de otra dura batalla, como si fuera raro en aquel lugar, quedo hecho añicos. Pero después del trabajo conjunto de sus miembros, finalmente el gremio volvía a levantarse, mas grande y fuerte que nunca.

Todos los magos del lugar, habían vuelto a sus actividades diarias, que en realidad se reducía a beber cerveza, luchar, o dedicarse a observar a las hermosas chicas que conformaban la familia, el maestro del gremio, Makarov Dreyar, se encontraba sentado en la barra con su pequeño cuerpo, sonriendo apaciblemente, después de la celebración que dieron, al reconstruir su amado hogar. Aunque cierto sujeto no estuvo presente, el gremio no dudo en brindar por aquel joven de pelo naranja que los había salvado hacia el final de la batalla, un misterioso mago que portaba la magia del dragón, que después de la última lucha, se había marchado en busca de respuestas, o posiblemente un lugar al que ir. Pero de entre todos los magos del gremio que se encontraban agradecidos con él, había una en especial, que no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Había pasado una semana desde que Ichigo se había marchado, dejando a la pelirroja Erza Scarlet, una poderosa maga de Fairy Tail, que ostentaba una brillante armadura, adornada solo con una falda azul, con incógnitas rondando en su mente. Se encontraba en una mesa, bastante arrinconada del gremio, mientras todos reían y bebían, esta parecía ser la única que no compartía demasiado la celebración, su cerveza estaba casi entera, y solo se dedicaba a pensar mientras miraba su contenido, de un color miel oscuro, un color que le recordaba al estrambótico cabello de aquel joven que la protegió en el último momento.

¿Por qué no podía quitárselo de la cabeza?, ¿era agradecimiento por haber sido salvada?, ¿o acaso era la sensación de re-encontrarse con un amigo que perdió hace mucho tiempo?, o… tal vez… solo tal vez… fuera…

En cuanto la maga pensó en eso, rápidamente agito su cabeza, de una manera bastante ridícula como si de un perro se tratara, intentando retirarlo de sus pensamientos, y en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo extraña que se veía, se alivio al ver que nadie se había percatado de su reacción, esto extrañamente le trajo un deje de soledad, y de nuevo, a su mente volvió Ichigo, recordando que al parecer, si ella quiere a alguien, esté termina desapareciendo.

-Que estupidez… yo no lo quiero… apenas lo conozco- musito para sí misma con una pequeñas manchas rosas en sus mejillas.

-¿Eh?

Erza se levanto rápidamente y casi tropieza en el proceso, frente a ella, el maestro del gremio se encontraba sentado a unos palmos de ella, mirándola con aprensión.

-Oh maestro, esto… yo solo… estaba…- empezó a hablar atropelladamente la joven del cabello escarlata.

-¿Pasa algo Erza-chan?- pregunto al ver la reacción de una de sus ''hijas''.

Titania no supo que responder, solo suspiro y volvió a sentarse en su sitio, clavo su mirada de nuevo en su cerveza antes de volver a dirigirse a su maestro.

-Es… sobre… Ichigo.

En cuanto el maestro escucho el nombre de aquel joven, entrecerró un poco sus ojos, pero se quedo callado, concediéndole a Erza, el permiso de seguir hablando.

-Me preocupa un poco saber que camina sin rumbo en el país, ya que como usted nos dijo, el perdió su memoria, aunque… a veces pareciera como si yo ya lo conociera.- Empezó a decir con solemnidad.

-Mmm acaso… ¿conservas algún recuerdo con anterioridad sobre alguien parecido a él?…- pregunto Makarov.

-No… de hecho… no lo sé, es algo confuso.

-Oh, ¿acaso te gusta?- pregunto el anciano procurando desviar la conversación.

-¿QU… QUE?, ¡nada de eso!, es solo que… nuestro deber como gremio debió ser convencerlo para que se uniera a nosotros.- salto Erza inmediatamente, como si las palabras del anciano la hubieran ofendido.

-Jajaja… solo bromeaba Erza-chan, pero volviendo al tema, creo que simplemente no deberías pensar en eso, yo le ofrecí un puesto, y el decidió… pensárselo, ya llegara el momento en el que puedas resolver tus dudas.

-En…entiendo, gracias maestro.

El anciano Makarov se despidió de la joven, y volvió a la barra, dejando a Erza un poco pensativa…

-Resolver mis dudas…- dijo lentamente.

Se hacía bastante tarde, y a Erza empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, al oír los gritos de sus compañeros, acompañados de fuertes golpes, cerveza derramada, entre otras cosas. De modo que se levanto y se dispuso a despedirse de todos, antes de salir camino a Fairy Hills.

En el camino, podía observarse como la blanca luna se asomaba con belleza cerca del mar. Esto le trajo a Erza un montón de pensamientos invasivos, como largas caminatas por la playa y conversaciones bajo algún árbol, a pesar de ser una poderosa guerrera con un gesto la mayoría de las veces frio, ella era como cualquier otra chica, que escondía sus sentimientos detrás de esa imponente armadura.

Se detuvo un momento antes de entrar a la mansión, para acercarse al borde de la colina lo mas que pudo, y sentarse allí en soledad, solo para observar aquella luna, que tantos sueños y deseos le traía. Se pregunto si algún día podría casarse, y si podría usar aquel costoso vestido el cual no le había enseñado a nadie, manteniéndolo oculto en su magia de caballero. Aunque no lo decía, ella quería compartir un momento así con alguien más, quedarse mirando la luna en total silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, o incluso hablando de sus sueños, o planes a futuro, se sumergió tanto en su imaginación, que se imagino a ella misma recostada en las piernas de alguien mirando aquel cielo estrellado, se imagino como seria ese ''hombre'' y aunque por un momento se imagino que tenía el cabello azul y lacio, la imagen se fue distorsionando con suavidad, y finalmente se vio que estaba sentada en las piernas de un joven de pelo naranja, mientras este acariciaba lentamente su cabello. La imaginación de Erza se intensifico tanto que perdió la noción de la realidad…

…

Erza se acerco a un árbol que daba vista al océano, las olas golpeaban con serenidad las rocas de la costa, y las estrellas salpicaban el firmamento, el aroma del césped y la corteza de árbol podían sentirse en el aire. Ella suspiro antes de darse la vuelta, observando como un sujeto caminaba en su dirección, tenía una especie de armadura oscura rodeando su brazo izquierdo en su totalidad, tenía un chaleco largo cerrado del mismo color, que más bien parecía una gabardina sin mangas, su mano derecha estaba al total descubierto, y llevaba un pantalón oscuro junto con unas botas, de caballero también negras, su cabello era naranja y su gesto era muy serio, aunque en el momento que lo vio, parecía que venía con confianza.

Cuando llego a tan solo unos metros de ella, se quedo en total silencio, ni siquiera saludo, solo se quedo observándola directamente a los ojos, esto la incomodaba pero a la vez la hacía sonrojar, ella pretendió estar molesta y fríamente le dijo.

-¿Y bien?, ¿para que me has traído aquí?- pregunto con desdén, girando su vista al mar.

El sujeto de pelo naranja simplemente sonrió y se acerco al árbol para luego apoyarse sin quitarle ojo a Erza.

-¿Es que no puedo pedirte que me acompañes a mirar el mar?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y para que querría ver yo el mar?- pregunto con manchas rojas en las mejillas y procurando verse enfadada.

-Pues dicen que es lo que hacen las personas que se gustan.- contesto esta vez mirando a la luna.

El corazón de Titania empezó a latir con velocidad, su respiración se acelero y noto que en su cara se agolpaba la sangre, causándole una sensación de que hacía bastante calor, su cerebro fingía no entender las palabras del aquel joven, por lo que trago saliva con extrema fuerza y hablo procurando conservar la tranquilidad, algo en lo que fracaso estrepitosamente…

-¿Qu-que?, si… apenas te conozco, ¿aca…so, acaso yo te ggggg…gggg…ggg- empezó a tartamudear Titania, no era capaz de decir esa palabra, ya que sentía que no entraba en su vocabulario.

-Te equivocas en algo Erza, tu y yo nos conocemos muy bien- dijo acercándose lentamente hasta estar a unos centímetros de ella.

La chica de cabello escarlata empezó a caminar hacia atrás, y sin darse cuenta se acercaba a una inminente caída por aquella colina.

-Me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi, es difícil de explicar… pero… es la realidad Erza.- dijo casi susurrando, con una mirada de serena confianza.

Las palabras del joven entorpecieron los músculos de la chica, y debido al peso de su armadura, colapso causando lo que parecía una desastrosa caída, agito sus manos con desesperación, pero fue sujetada por la cintura, e inmediatamente fue apoyada en el árbol, se encontraba sentada frente aquel que la había salvado, siendo esa la segunda vez. El se hallaba de pie observándola pero luego se arrodillo hasta estar a la altura de la chica, y el ambiente empezó a cambiar, la sangre de Erza empezó a agolparse en su cara, su respiración acelero bastante y su corazón latía con violencia, el chico se acercaba mas y mas a ella, y sus rostros estaban cada vez mas juntos, no sabía qué hacer, no había escapatoria alguna, pero extrañamente… ella no quería escapar. Y justo cuando podían sentir la respiración el uno del otro…

…

-¡Eh Erza!

La chica salió de su trance al oír que la llamaban, se quedo unos segundos allí estática, y empezó a mirar en todas las direcciones, no vio a nadie, todo se lo había imaginado, luego miro sus manos y se dispuso a palparse la cara, estaba hirviendo.

-¡Eh Erza, responde!- repitió de nuevo una voz masculina.

Pero la maga ignoro de nuevo el llamado, una especie de sudor frio empezó a bajar por su frente, ella no podía creerlo, se acababa de imaginar todo eso, no era propio de ella, o al menos no a ese nivel, y lo que era peor, con un tipo que recién conoció, estaba bien que los ayudo en la última pelea, pero eso no era razón, no se explicaba cómo pudo sucederle eso, su orgullo de caballero se vio un poco lastimado(Maldición… me siento como Juvia), pensó.

-¡Argh!, ¡contéstame!- exclamo la voz irritada, la cual Erza reconoció.

Titania se levanto y acto seguido se dio la vuelta, a varios metros de ella, Natsu muy enfadado se acercaba a gran paso, acompañado de Gray y Happy, el gato azul.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?, ¿Por qué nos ignorabas?- pregunto Natsu descontento, tenía el cabello rosa y un chaleco oscuro abierto, dejando ver su abdomen.

-Parecías a… ya sabes quién...- dijo Gray con indiferencia, el mago tenía el torso descubierto, a pesar del frio que hacía en la noche, y tenía unos pantalones, algo holgados y oscuros.

-¡Aye!, igual que ella cuando sueña con Gray.- dijo aquel gato ni corto, ni perezoso.

-Silencio… podría aparecer en cualquier momento- le recordó Gray con el ceño fruncido.

-Disculpen… tenía una… pesadilla, nada que valga la pena mencionar, en fin… ¿por qué vinieron hasta aquí?- respondió finalmente Erza.

Natsu reviso su pequeña mochila y de allí extrajo un pergamino algo arrugado, como si lo hubieran apretado con excesiva fuerza, luego se lo tendió a la maga con la mano derecha.

-Este trabajo llego hace unas horas, la paga se ve buena, y Lucy necesita de nuevo dinero para su arrendo, ella ya está en su casa preparándose, partimos mañana, ¿vienes?- pregunto Natsu con sus ojos clavados en el pergamino.

-Por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata?- dijo extendiendo una mano para recibir el pergamino, antes de leer en voz alta.

_Se necesitan magos intrépidos y audaces, que ayuden a entregar a las autoridades del pueblo Shine, un rápido bandido que roba las pertenencias de distintas mujeres del distrito rico, se sabe que el ladrón parece tener conocimientos de magia y tiene el cabello naranja, rogamos la rápida respuesta de los gremios de magos que puedan ayudar a re-establecer el orden del lugar._

_Recompensa: 400.000 Jewels._

-Vaya un ladrón, no parece gran cosa, pero no debemos rechazar el trabaj… un momento… ¡un momento!... ¿cabeza… naranja?- empezó a decir Erza, para luego exaltarse al releer la descripción del bandido.

-¿Que sucede?... oh… ¿no creerás que fue ese mago… Ichigo cierto?- dijo Gray observando a Erza

-¿Ichigo robando?, vaya… Jajaja, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para luchar contra él, quiero ver de que esta hecho.- dijo Natsu con fuego en sus ojos, muy alegre.

La maga se quedo paralizada, ignorando las voces de sus amigos, todo lo dulce y cálido que se había imaginado hace tan solo unos minutos, la sensación que le había dejado, se esfumo al instante, poco a poco, una rabia empezó a borbotear en su interior, como si de acido se tratara, aunque lo oculto a los demás, se vio profundamente lastimada por la idea de que Ichigo estuviera robando a las mujeres.

-Mañana nos vemos.- dijo la maga con la mirada sombreada.

-Te veo un poco rara Erza- comento Happy con una sonrisa.

-No es nada, mañana los espero a todos en la estación.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana- se despidió Gray con una mano levantada y marchándose, seguido de Happy.

-¿Ocurre algo Erza?- pregunto Natsu desconfiado.

-No es nada, no te preocupes.-

-Mmm… si atrapamos mañana a Ichigo, le daremos una lección, te lo prometo.- comento Natsu con decisión.

Erza se quedo unos segundos observando al mago de pelo rosa, y acto seguido asintió con la cabeza, antes de darse la vuelta para entrar a Fairy Hills.

…

Muy en la mañana, Titania se había levantado para preparar todo su equipaje, aunque normalmente se trataba de casi una tonelada en maletas, esta vez solo se limito a lo necesario, ya que viajarían en tren, además de que solo tenía en mente, descubrir porque Ichigo hacia lo que hacía, suponiendo que el culpable fuese él. Una vez lista, marcho colina abajo para llegar a la ciudad.

Ya en Magnolia, cruzo por varias calles, atestadas de gente comprando o simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de sus amistades, después de 15 minutos, pudo llegar a la estación, y como era normal, no había nadie… de modo que se sentó a esperar, con total serenidad a los demás, mientras pensaba de que manera castigar al mago de pelo naranja por su comportamiento. Esto causaba que utilizara gestos demasiado bruscos, o violentos… lo que repercutía en miradas temerosas por parte de los trasuntes y viajeros de Magnolia.

Después de una media hora, pudo divisar a lo lejos a Natsu, Lucy y Happy, solo la maga rubia no tenía cara de extrema pereza, puesto que sus dos compañeros parecían zombis andantes. Tenía una blusa blanca con detalles azules, un pequeño chaleco del mismo color, y una falda oscura. Detrás de ellos también se pudo ver a Gray que caminaba con tranquilidad y el ceño fruncido. Una vez todos juntos e ignorando las disculpas de los demás por la tardanza, se dispusieron a entrar al tren uno por uno, (Natsu necesito ayuda), y partieron hacia la estación de pueblo Shine.

Durante el viaje, todos se quedaron algo callados, (o dormidos), por lo que no hablaron gran cosa, salvo algunas que otras casualidades del gremio, hasta que llegando al pueblo, Lucy comenzó a decir.

-Así que vamos a atrapar a un pervertido.- dijo releyendo el pergamino.

-No estamos seguros de lo que ha robado- comento la maga de cabello escarlata, intentando no pensar demasiado en el tema.

-Vamos Erza, ¿qué otra cosa podría robarle a una mujer?-

-No creo que Ichigo siquiera podría robar algo, pero si lo descubro, lo pagara muy caro.

-¿Ichigo?, ¿el mago del pelo de zanahoria?, no creo que él… ah vaya, ya sé porque lo dices.- contesto Lucy releyendo el pergamino.

-Vamos, ya casi llegamos.- finalizo Erza deseando estar lo más pronto posible en el caso.

Pasados varis minutos, y el tren empezó a aminorar la marcha, Lucy y Happy se asomaron por las ventanillas de la locomotora para observar fascinados el lugar. De lejos, el pueblo se veía bastante grande, pero estando en las cercanías, la impresión aumentaba en gran escala, los edificios eran altos, y vistosos, de colores varios, aunque en tonos oscuros, adornados con banderillas y globos, como si estuvieran en alguna fecha especial en el lugar, los fuegos artificiales iluminaban a las calles abarrotadas de personas, las cuales caminaban felices de un lado a otro, ingresando a tiendas de golosinas, pastelería y regalos varios.

Cuando el tren finalmente paro, los magos fueron los últimos en desembarcar, Lucy comentaba contenta los lugares que quería visitar, mientras que Happy les pedía a todos que fueran al mejor restaurante de comida marina del lugar, Natsu se recuperaba de su mareo, y Gray observaba a un grupo de personas que cantaban en un rincón de la estación con entusiasmo. Pero era Erza, quien a pesar de las distracciones que ofrecía el pueblo, solo se preocupaba en su misión.

-No perdamos tiempo- dijo muy seria antes de seguir adelante.

Todos los magos del grupo se miraron entre ellos, y sin decir una palabra la siguieron por aquellas calles donde la felicidad abundaba. Natsu se paró un momento a comprar comida, y caminaba contento junto a sus amigos, mientras la devoraba con rapidez. En cuanto llegaron al centro del pueblo, observaron una gran laguna artificial, de unos 3 pisos, uno más pequeño que el otro, y que salpicaba con sus aguas a todo el que pasara cerca, en sus cercanías, la gente se paraba a observarla, para luego cerrar los ojos y quedarse allí estáticos.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto Happy distraído con un pedazo de pescado en su boca.

-Pareciera como si desearan algo- dijo Gray.

-¿Es una fuente de los deseos?, he oído que existen lugares como esté, donde la gente pide algo, y al tiempo se le cumple- dijo Lucy haciéndose la inteligente.

-¿Cumple… deseos?- dijo Natsu lentamente, antes de tirar toda su comida y salir disparado hacia la fuente.

-¡Natsu!- gritaron los magos.

Pero el mago no los escucho, en cuanto llego frente a la fuente, la miro con cara de pocos amigos antes de comenzar a vociferar.

-¡Tu!, ¡Dime donde esta Igneel!, ¡Responde!, ¡Se que lo sabes!- gritaba despidiendo ascuas de su boca.

La gente empezó a mirar con terror al mago de pelo rosa, algunos corrían, otros simplemente se alejaban lentamente, Erza no pudo aguantarse la vergüenza, y se lanzo hacia Natsu, para luego aplicarle una llave sumamente dolorosa, lo que causo que el mago gritara en agonía cómica.

…

-Sabes lo que te pasara si vuelves a hacer algo como eso.- dijo Erza con el ceño muy fruncido y encabezando el grupo.

El resto de magos siguieron en silencio, caminando por las calles del pueblo, observando las tiendas a su alrededor, pero al cabo de un rato, a algunos, (por no decir todos), les daba la impresión de que caminaban en círculos.

-No tienes idea de adónde vamos ¿cierto?- dijo Gray perezoso.

-Claro que lo sé, solo estoy buscando… -empezó a decir Erza, antes de quedarse mirando el suelo.

Lo cierto era que estaba tan ocupada pensando sobre su misión, sobre Ichigo y el castigo que le daría, que no pensó en realidad donde debía dirigirse, pero una vez le llamo la atención Gray, pudo entrar en razón.

-Deberíamos buscar una taberna, o algo, donde podamos reunir suficiente información.- dijo Erza pensativa.

-¿Enserio?, quiero patearle ya el culo a Ichigo- dijo Natsu irritado.

-Cálmate Nat…su- pronuncio vanamente Lucy.

El mago de pelo rosa se encamino hacia el grupo de personas más cercano, un corro de gente parecía estar fascinado con unos malabares de un local, la gente lo miraba asombrado hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el mago, lo cual causo que el malabarista se tambaleara, y terminara recibiendo el golpe en caída de todos sus objetos.

-Oigan, ¿han visto a un mago con el pelo de zanahoria, una enorme espada y con este gesto?- dijo Natsu antes de imitar a la perfección, el rostro casual de Ichigo, que es una mezcla de pereza y seriedad, con el ceño fruncido.

El gesto del mago de pelo rosa fue tan exagerado que varias personas se asustaron, unos niños se pusieron a llorar, mientras que las mujeres se escondían detrás de los hombres, esas reacciones se estaban volviendo una costumbre cuando algún miembro de Fairy Tail, hacia publica su presencia. Justo cuando Erza iba a darle otra paliza a Natsu, agarrándolo por su bufanda muy molesta, una chica exclamo.

-¿Buscan a… el ladrón de ropa interior?- pregunto tímidamente.

La chica era de cabello castaño, hasta los hombros, tenía alrededor de 15 años, llevaba un vestuario un tanto extraño, con una pañoleta blanca atada en su cabeza, una falda hasta los tobillos color magenta, y una especie de camisón del mismo color, su piel era clara y daba la impresión de que siempre andaba algo temerosa.

-¿Dijiste… ropa interior?- dijo Erza sin creer lo que escuchaba, ahora quería matarlo.

Los magos de Fairy Tail, se acercaron mas a la chica, esto la intimido un poco y les recordó a Wendy los primeros días que la conocieron, la chica los miro unos segundos con miedo y luego dijo lentamente, mirando hacia el suelo.

-Pues… se sabe que en el pueblo, han desaparecido la ropa interior de varias mujeres de… ''alta sociedad'', y los únicos que han visto algo, afirman que el ladrón es de pelo naranja, yo no lo he visto… pero eso dicen.- termino la chica.

Los magos se quedaron pensativos sobre eso, pero fue Lucy la que primero hablo.

-¿Sabes… a qué horas… se le ha visto?- pregunto cavilando.

-Entrando la noche… cerca del gran hotel.- dijo la chica.

-Muchas gracias, nosotros nos encargaremos de ese zanahoria pervertida- dijo Natsu tranquilizando a la chica, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Aye sir!

Los magos decidieron encaminarse hacia aquel lugar, les tomo cerca de 15 minutos llegar, era un gran edificio, muy ancho y era de color miel, con sus ventanas y puertas de un color crema, (o al menos eso pensó Erza, embelesada viendo el aspecto del lugar), luego recordó su misión e inmediatamente endureció el gesto.

-Lo más probable es que vaya a actuar aquí, pero aún falta mucho para el anochecer, así que esperaremos dentro.- ordeno Erza con frialdad.

-Emmm Erza… cuando lo atrapemos… ¿Qué haremos?, es decir, ya viste su poder, es un gran mago.- dijo Lucy un poco temerosa.

-Le patearemos el trasero Lucy, solo déjamelo a mí.- aseguro con confianza el mago de pelo rosa.

-Nos encargaremos de que responda por sus crímenes, eso es todo- dijo Erza.

Y acto seguido indico a todos que entraran, de modo que cruzaron el umbral del hotel y se acercaron a la recepción, justo cuando entraba, escucharon la conversación de dos mujeres.

-¿Escuchaste que el ladrón se detuvo un momento para pedirle la mano a una chica?

-¿Enserio es tan descarado?, yo escuche que en la misma noche, ¡le pidió la mano a 3!

Erza parecía a punto de explotar la rabia empezó a devorarla, pero se trago todos sus sentimientos y se encamino de nuevo, apretando firmemente los puños. El interior del edificio era casi tan impresionante como lo era por fuera, tenía varias escaleras de caracol de color dorado, y el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra de color violeta, el personal del hotel, lucia similar a aquella chica que encontraron, lo cual quería decir que ella trabajaba en aquel lugar.

Erza se acerco a la encargada de la recepción y ordeno una habitación, en cuanto recibió las llave se encaminaron al 3° piso, pero a mitad de camino, Natsu dijo algo sobre tener hambre y salió disparado a la cocina, acompañado de Happy, Gray dijo que quería reunir información sobre el ladrón, y decidió girar en una esquina opuesta a la habitación, Lucy y Erza fueron las únicas en entrar a la habitación y allí se acomodaron.

Pasaros varias horas, y finalmente empezaba anochecer, Lucy se encontraba acostada en la cama, leyendo una revista que encontró en una mesilla de noche, mientras Erza miraba firme y con solemnidad por la ventana, observando el pueblo.

-¿Erza sucede algo?- pregunto Lucy distraída, bajando un poco su revista.

La maga no respondió inmediatamente, pero luego dijo con seriedad.

-Lucy… ¿tú crees que el ladrón sea Ichigo?

-Mmm no lo sé… si recuerdas bien, no lo conocimos mucho, el simplemente apareció, derroto a esos demonios de Tártaros y luego… se fue.- dijo Lucy recordando.

Erza iba a comentar sobre eso, pero entonces algo exploto. Un fuerte temblor sacudió las 4 primeras plantas y Lucy cayo de la cama de una forma bastante cómica, aterrizando sobre la cabeza. Titania pudo sentir la presión mágica, y sin pensarlo, invoco una de sus espadas y salió disparada hacia el origen de la explosión.

-¡Espérame Erza!- dijo Lucy recuperándose y siguiéndola al instante.

En cuanto subieron al 4° piso, otra explosión más sacudió la estructura, Titania giro en una esquina y siguió corriendo por los pasillos, hasta que una puerta se desplomo y una gran bocanada de humo, lleno el lugar, entonces…

Sintió como una fuerte ráfaga de viento la golpeaba y una sombra pasaba a toda velocidad detrás de ella, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar debido a la fuerte neblina gris, entonces Natsu grito.

-¡Erza es el!, ¡atrápalo!-

En cuanto escucho las palabras, la maga re-equipo de un fuerte brillo, un atuendo que recordaba ligeramente el de un leopardo, y salió como un relámpago detrás de aquella sombra, la idea de darle una paliza inundo su mente, y sentía que no tenía que ver con la misión, era como si fuera algo personal.

Lucy tocia fuertemente, hasta que llego Gray y Natsu acompañados por Happy que también tosía, una vez reunidos miraron en la dirección donde fue Erza.

-Erza lo está persiguiendo, debemos acorralarlo, ¡vamos!- dijo Gray, y los demás lo siguieron.

-¡Separémonos!- grito Natsu, antes de que todos echaran por distintos pasillos, Happy acompañado a Lucy.

Inmediatamente comenzó una persecución, su enemigo llevaba una gran velocidad, lo cual no se explicaban porque, junto cuando doblaban en alguna esquina, la sombra desaparecía por otra, Natsu para acortar distancia, decidió empezar atravesar las paredes una por una, destrozándola con sus puños, empezaron a subir rápidamente los distintos pisos pero siempre parecía que estaban a punto de perderlo de vista, esto empezó a estresarlos poco a poco.

-¡Detente!- grito Erza con rabia.

Cuando llegaron al último piso, y creían haberlo arrinconado, la sombra ''voló'' por encima de ellos, y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

-¡Argh!, ¡vuelve aquí maldito!- vocifero Titania.

La maga acelero tanto como pudo, hasta que finalmente, lo rodearon, cada mago llego y rápidamente establecieron un perímetro frente a él, pero en ese momento, la sombra rompió una pared y se lanzo fuera del hotel, pretendiendo desaparecer, en la oscuridad de la noche, fue entonces cuando Erza se le adelanto y arremetió un puntapié con fuerza en la cabeza de su enemigo, y este se desplomo en un callejón, al caer unos cuantos metros.

Todos los magos saltaron y se acercaron hacia su abatido adversario, Natsu hizo crujir sus dedos, mientras que Erza llevaba su espada en ristre, entonces estiro su mano, y retiro el manto oscuro que cubría al sujeto, todos no creían lo que veían.

Era de baja estatura con una apariencia elegante, su pelo era naranja oscuro, su rostro es de forma rectangular y anguloso, con una nariz grande y plana la cual parece siempre reflejar luz, pómulos prominentes con una quijada cuadrada. Sus ojos son oscuros con un par de líneas que apuntan hacia la nariz por debajo de ellos y posee cejas bien delineadas, además de poseer una barbilla prominente y partida, por lo que se veia, estaba vestido similar a un ninja.

-Tú eres…- empezó a decir Lucy tapándose la boca con asombro.

-¿Ichiya?- pregunto Erza estupefacta.

El gato frente a ellos se levanto, mientras sacudía su cabeza, luego hizo una reverencia como si se acabara de encontrar con unos viejos amigos.

-Men- dijo con seriedad.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿eres tú el ladrón?-

Esas palabras causaron irritación en el pequeño pero corpulento mago de Blue Pegasus.

-¡No soy un ladrón!, simplemente ando en busca del perfume definitivo, men.

-¿Perfume… definitivo?- pregunto Natsu cruzándose de brazos.

-Así es, el mejor aroma que puede existir es el de una mujer, men.

-Pero… ¿para eso tenias que robar?- pregunto Lucy arqueando una ceja.

-¡No estaba robando!, simplemente tome prestados los ingredientes necesarios para crear mi perfume definitivo, men.

-¿Y qué hay de esas chicas que afirman que pediste su mano?- dijo Gray con frialdad.

-Un hombre no debe dejar pasar la oportunidad de encontrar el amor, meeen.- dijo Ichiya pero esta vez haciendo una pose ridícula, que intentaba ser de galán.

Entonces, el sonido de varios dedos crujiendo, causo un silencio sepulcral. El pequeño mago se dio la vuelta lentamente, y empezó a sudar al ver como una sombra de aura maléfica se levantaba detrás de él.

-Así que… eras tú… el ladrón…- la voz de Erza se escuchaba con una extraña mezcla de furia contenida, decepción y alivio.

-¿Mmmen?

-¡aaaaaaaAAAAAAARRRGRGGGHHH!

Todo se vio casi a cámara lenta, Erza arremetió con una patada a Ichiya con una fuerza descomunal, y de tal magnitud que el pequeño mago de Blue Pegasus salió disparado como un cohete hacia el cielo, mientras a los lejos se escucho su último grito:

-¡No me arrepiento de nada!, ¡Meeeeeeennnn!- sus últimas palabras se escucharon con eco, antes de desaparecer con un brillo estelar, en el fondo de la noche.

Erza respiraba rápidamente y con fuerza, le costaba un poco calmarse, pero sintió que se había desahogado con este último golpe, la rabia y la frustración habían desaparecido. Curiosamente sintió un poco de decepción, al saber que no se trataba de Ichigo, el mago que la había salvado hace varios días. Pero luego, fue el alivio de saber que el mago no había causado aquellos crímenes, lo que la tranquilizaron, el trabajo fue relativamente fácil, con un final bastante inesperado, de modo que lo único que quedaba por hacer, era reclamar la recompensa.

…

-Lo sentimos… pero no podemos entregarle la recompensa- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa un guardia.

-¿Pero?, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Lucy casi desesperada.

-Es que el trabajo era ''atrapar y entregar'' al ladrón, no… mandarlo a volar por los aires.

Lucy se desplomo a llorar en silencio cómicamente, Natsu que estaba casi acostumbrado a que no les pagaran los trabajos miraba distraído en otra dirección, mientras Erza se disculpaba varias veces.

-Y… causaron varios daños en el hotel, de modo que los costos de reparación se los enviaremos al maestro de su gremio.- finalizo aquel guardia un poco temeroso.

En cuanto escucharon eso, un fuerte escalofrió, recorrió la espalda de todos, mientras se imaginaban la reacción de su maestro, Lucy estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, mas por decepción que por otra cosa.

…

Cuando se dirigían a la estación del pueblo, volvieron a pasar por aquella laguna, también llamada ''fuente de los deseos'', Lucy salió corriendo y se arrodillo frente a ella, mientras juntaba sus dos manos y empezaba a crear fricción entre ellas, los demás magos se acercaron, y la escucharon decir en voz baja: (Necesito dinero para mi renta), Natsu se quedo observándola con pereza, pero luego cerro unos segundos los ojos, aunque Gray estaba de espaldas, parecía también concentrado en la fuente, y Happy estaba a un lado de Lucy, observándola con gracia.

Erza se acerco y se quedo observando aquellas aguas cristalinas, parecía que todos sus compañeros estaban pidiendo un deseo, así que… ¿Por qué ella no?, de modo que cerró sus ojos, y se quedaron allí un buen rato.

Ya en la estación, y una vez abordado el tren en dirección a Magnolia, todos se sentaron a relajarse, a excepción de Natsu que se desmayo, todos se veían con sueño, pero era Titania la única que miraba por la ventana, observando el estrellado cielo. Lucy que se encontraba a su lado, se acerco y acto seguido le susurro.

-¿Que fue lo que pediste?

-¿Pedir?- respondió seria sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-Vamos Erza, se que pediste un deseo- le sonrió Lucy, al parecer ''recuperada''.

La maga de cabello escarlata, simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa, y volvió a mirar a las estrellas, si bien era cierto que pidió un deseo, no pensaba compartirlo con nadie, pues era una ilusión a la que quiso aferrarse ella sola. Era las ansias de volverlo a ver, a él… aquel mago que le salvo la vida a ella y a su familia, su deseo era reunirse con él algún día, y algo le decía… que se iba a cumplir, mas pronto de lo que ella creía.

...

En el gremio de magos Fairy Tail, acababan de dejar un nuevo trabajo, en el tablón de anuncios, un trabajo en la que pedían ayuda para proteger algo de mucha importancia, en un lugar llamado ''Pueblo Onion''

* * *

><p><strong>Aunque no lo crean, este capitulo lo escribí en menos de 3 horas, todo un récord para mi... de modo que si sienten incongruencias, o que el texto fue demasiado ligero, fue por eso, lo escribí todo bastante apresurado, y como ya dije, mientras pienso en la historia original, de vez en cuando, subiré algún especial aquí, si les gusto la parte del ''romance'', no se preocupen, habrá mas de esto, en la historia original.<strong>

**¡No dudes en comentar que te pareció este capitulo!, Cada vez que me dejan un review, me motivo a continuar esta historia.**

**Estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de sugerencia, así como critica constructiva, incluyendo claro, correcciones en la ortografía.**


	2. Especial 02: El Errante

**Aclaración: esta historia se desarrolla justo en el final de la saga de los Quincy (Bleach) y al final de la saga de Tártaros (Fairy Tail), según el sentido común... creo.**

* * *

><p><strong>(IMPORTANTE: el contenido de este capitulo tiene relación con mi primera historia: ''Fairy Tail: El Guardián Escarlata'', como ya el nombre lo indica, por lo que se recomienda encarecidamente haber leido al menos los cuatro primeros capítulos de esa historia para poder entender en su totalidad este texto. es posible que no se entienda uno o varios sucesos, si no se ha leído dicha historia)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos a todos, como ya les dije en el capitulo 14: X791 El bosque de Waa's, he aquí el segundo''especial'' de mi historia, el cual actua como complemento de la historia principal, pero que recomiendo leer, pues su contenido es la respuesta a algo que muchos me llevaban preguntando durante meses. la razón por la que decido publicarlo aparte, como bien dije en el primer especial. es para que no se sienta como un relleno en la historia original, y también para evitar confusiones, con la enumeración de los capítulos añadiendo la razón mas importante, y es que necesito tiempo para pensar muy bien, como voy a seguir llevando la historia principal, no quiero que sea algo muy improvisado, entonces necesito de verdad pensarlo todo muy bien, de modo que se me ocurrió la idea de los ''especiales'', para ''enriquecer'' de algún modo la historia, a la vez que pienso bien como continuar está, se que a muchos les parecerá algo innecesario, e incluso habrá quienes no quieran leerlo, pero en los siguientes textos, pienso ahondar mas en la relación de varios personajes, y esto contribuirá a interacciones entre ellos mas adelante en la historia original, en fin... espero que lo disfruten.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mención<strong>** especial al usuario: Inverse L. Reena por inspirar este especial.**

* * *

><p><strong>Simbología: para los diálogos <strong>tanto para abrir como cerrar, <strong>usare el clásico ''-'', los ''()'' serán aclaraciones, pensamientos o descripción de un suceso dentro del dialogo.**

**Disclaimer: no soy propietario de los derechos legales de Bleach (Tite Kubo) Y/O Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima).**

* * *

><p><strong>Especial 02: El Errante.<strong>

En un parpadeo, el cielo se tranquilizo, aquella tormenta que hace unos minutos había originado un extraño vórtice en el cielo se había esfumado con la misma velocidad con la que apareció, dejando solo una revuelto de nubes que intentaban volver a su trayecto natural. A pesar de esto, por extraño que parezca las personas no parecían haberse inmutado en lo mas mínimo por el suceso, de hecho parecía que todos lo habían obviado o peor aún, ni siquiera se hubieran percatado de lo que hace momentos había surgido muy por encima de sus cabezas. Solo una persona parecía haberse visto afectado por la vorágine oscura.

Un cuerpo se encontraba desplomado en un pequeño callejón en la ciudad de _Karakura_, tenía el pelo de un color naranja que brillaba en contraste con los rayos del sol que empezaba a descender lentamente en el horizonte. Estaba inerte, el viento soplaba intranquilo los pequeños árboles plantados en las casas vecinas a la callejuela, sin lograr romper el antinatural silencio que se había sembrado en la zona, como si el ambiente típico hubiera sido succionado bruscamente.

Un espasmo, silencio… otro espasmo… este un poco más violento, causando que aquel joven tirado en la calle empezara a tener algo similar a una convulsión, sus brazos se retorcieron con rabia e intentaron palpar la tierra, intentado erguirse mientras empezaba a vomitar un liquido de color oscuro que empezó a salpicar en el asfalto. Sus ojos, nariz y oídos también comenzaron a rezumar pequeñas gotas de sangre, mientras escupía y tosía fuertemente intentando aguantar vanamente las arcadas y la sangre que expulsaba de su interior.

Poco a poco, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía consiguió frenar las convulsiones en sus músculos. Comenzó a palpar la tierra intentando guiarse por su tacto y lentamente se arrastro hasta una pared cercana, donde se apoyo mientras seguía tosiendo. Al cabo de unos segundos el sangrado se detuvo, respiro fuertemente y con prisa, como si hubiera pasado un largo tiempo sin poder respirar con tranquilidad, pero enseguida volvió a toser, el oxigeno no estaba limpio ni puro. Con esfuerzo consiguió controlar su respiración, en todo aquel tiempo su mente solo estaba centrada en estabilizar y relajar el dolor de aquellos síntomas, por lo que pasado unos minutos, los engranajes de su cerebro empezaron a marchar de nuevo, con el dorso de su brazo derecho se limpio la sangre de sus ojos, frotándolos con suavidad.

En cuanto pudo utilizar su vista con normalidad, sus ojos expresaron una mezcla de incomprensión y sorpresa, mirando hacia todos los lados posibles desde su posición. Casas, arquitectura, extraños postes con largas tiras negras que unían unos de otros, no reconocía nada. (Donde estoy…) pensó vagamente. Miro hacia abajo, reparo en aquel charco de sangre que había dejado tras de sí, y luego su vestimenta, la cual había cambiado.

Tenía algo parecido a una especie de uniforme, pues el patrón de colores en la ropa así lo indicaba. Predominando el gris tanto en sus pantalones como en su camisa de manga larga la cual llevaba por encima de una blanca, llevando unas zapatillas cafés con calcetines oscuros. En cuanto comenzó a preguntarse el origen de su ropa y el lugar donde estaba su cabeza empezó a dolerle y sus sentidos comenzaron a girar y a descontrolarse, sostuvo sus sienes con ambas manos intentado reducir el dolor mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. De nuevo su mente volvió a relajarse, y empezó a respirar con fuerza intentando aliviarse, pero volvió a toser. (El aire de este lugar… es impuro… me recuerda al oxigeno que se respira en las carboneras esclavistas), en cuanto esas palabras se vislumbraron en su mente, recordó todo de golpe con tanta fuerza que creyó que se iba a desmayar.

-Maestro… Erza…- empezó a musitar, sus cuerdas vocales parecían adormecidas.

Intento rememorar: (Una explosión, el sistema FACE activándose, el gremio… ¿fue destruido?, _Tartaros_… ¿Qué paso con _Tartaros_?, no estuve allí… solo escuche los mensajes de aquella _Lacrima_, Jellal… ¿consiguió la información?, estaba muy lejos… intento socorrer al gremio… pero estaba demasiado lejos de Magnolia… otra FACE se interponía en su camino… voces… y luego…)

-Yo… morí…- musito.

Rápidamente alzo la segunda camisa y se palpo el pecho, no había heridas, ni siquiera cicatrices… (Un momento… ¡la maldición!, ¡no está!) Y era cierto, las runas que le impedían acercarse a Erza se habían borrado por completo, aquel deseo que desde su niñez añoraba se había cumplido, aquel deseo que en su búsqueda no pudo estar cerca de _Fairy Tail_ cuando fue atacado por _Tartaros_.

De nuevo el dolor de cabeza, al intentar rememorar varias cosas de golpe sus sienes amenazaron con explotar, de nuevo intento controlar su respiración para relajarse.

Una vez calmado intento pensar con lentitud, como se había liberado de la maldición… no parecía estar muerto, (este lugar no parece ser el mas allá, ah no ser que esto sea el infierno, eso lo comprendería)

Intento sonreír ante esa afirmación, pero solo logro una pequeña tos, pero rápidamente se borro, transformando su expresión con velocidad en una que reflejaba terror, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza y su boca dejo de producir saliva.

(Si no estoy muerto… ¿acaso ella?, ¿acaso… Erza?...)

-¡No!- exclamo con dificultad.

Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió apoyar sus dos brazos en la pared, mientras se giraba para apoyar una rodilla en el suelo e intentar levantarse, y aunque tardo unos segundos lo consiguió, no había tiempo que perder, su mente se negaba la aceptación de aquel posible hecho, ella no podía estarlo. (No… No… ¡No puede estar muerta!) Se repetía en su mente mientras intentaba caminar, apoyándose con ambas manos.

(Debo darme prisa, ella es capaz lograr lo que sea, por si sola… y está rodeada de varios de los magos más fuertes de Fiore, el maestro me lo prometió… lo prometió… ella debe estar… debo comprobarlo)

Apoyo su cabeza contra la pared, y empezó a respirar lenta y calmadamente, concentración… focus… organizar pensamientos… objetivos…

Su cerebro mando un pequeño pulso eléctrico a todo su cuerpo, analizando movilidad, velocidad, capacidad de fuerza, tiempo de análisis…

Suspiro fuertemente, un suspiro que se hizo sonoro en todo el callejón, se aparto de la pared, y pasado unos segundos estático, comenzó a caminar con total naturalidad, empezando a limpiarse la sangre restante en los oídos y en la nariz, y en cuanto llego a la esquina se dispuso a realizar un reconocimiento del lugar. Al ritmo que organizaba su mente. Infiltración: necesitaba cambiar su vestimenta, manchada de sangre atraería demasiado la atención. Análisis: descubrir donde estaba, no era _Fiore_ ya que la arquitectura no correspondía, por lo que estableció un punto mental entre la ciudades del reino: _Gallowstown_ y _Dawn City_, concretamente a 15.7 kilómetros al noreste de esta última, y calcular cuánto tiempo había pasado desde ese momento ya que sus recuerdos están frescos hasta ese punto, una vez descubierto su actual emplazamiento debe ubicar su distancia de _Fiore_ y trazar una ruta o la manera más próxima de llegar a Magnolia. Rastreo: ubicar al/los responsables de su llegada a esta ciudad, y bajo qué motivos. Acción: una vez reunida la información, proceder con la neutralización o amnistía de los sujetos en cuestión de sus interés y razonamientos.

…

Una mujer con un sencillo vestido gris de oficina paseaba por una de las calles principales distraída, al mismo tiempo que hablaba por teléfono, después de un rato caminado decidió torcer en una esquina, para introducirse en unas callejuelas a modo de atajo para llegar hasta el lugar donde trabajaba en las noches. Camino unas cuantas calles, las cuales se veían demasiado tranquilas y silenciosas, hasta girar una vez más en un callejón donde se topo con un joven alto de pelo naranja.

-¡Hey!, revisa por donde… -

Enmudeció al instante en cuanto conecto su mirada con la de aquel sujeto, su mano tembló hasta casi soltar su teléfono, y trago saliva mientras su cara se estremecía de pánico. La mirada de aquel joven de no más de dieciocho años, era fría, seria y despectiva. El ceño de su mirada estaba fruncido de una manera que reflejaba desprecio. Y sus ojos se veían oscuros y capaces de atravesar su alma al instante. La garganta de la chica se quedo seca.

-Disculpe señor… cuanto lo-lo siento.- musito casi muda con una reverencia formal típica de Japón.

Desvió la mirada y se quedo observando el suelo, repitiéndose a sí misma que no alzara la vista. Aunque alcanzo a visualizar que sus pantalones de ''jean'' estaban húmedos como si no se hubieran acabado de secar, llevando una chaqueta oscura con capucha y cuello largo que era inusual si tenía en cuenta el clima y la estación del año actual.

Más que un joven parecía ya un hombre, el cual no dijo una sola palabra, y siguió caminando con naturalidad a través de las calles que comenzaron a oscurecerse debido a la transición entre el atardecer y anochecer.

La chica se quedo callada, permaneciendo allí plantada como si hubiera sido clavada a la tierra, mientras rememoraba con miedo aquella imagen de unos ojos, los cuales reflejaban un profundo odio por algo… como si hubiera sido testigo de atrocidades, pero aun con todo eso, la joven alcanzo a notar aunque de manera fugaz igual que las imágenes consecutivas cuando se va sentado junto a la ventana de un transporte público: un atisbo de tristeza… y miedo.

…

(''Periódico de _Karakura_'') resonó en su mente al tiempo que arrojaba un manojo de papeles arrugados de nuevo al cubo de basura del cual habían salido. Estaba amaneciendo, los rayos del sol empezaron a bañar con alegría las calles y edificaciones de la ciudad, mientras el ladrido de los perros matutino y el ruido de establecimientos recién abriendo sus puertas, anunciaban la llegada de un nuevo día.

Había pasado toda la noche saltando entre casas y edificios, observando milimétricamente el funcionamiento del mundo a su alrededor, algo que junto a las constantes pensamientos de no saber cómo termino el combate del gremio contra _Tartaros_, lo había dejado sumamente cansado, pero esto no le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo. Observo el comportamiento de la sociedad nocturna en general, incluyendo las rutas más utilizadas y los sitios más habitados durante el transcurso de las horas. Predominando lugares como bares y pequeños establecimientos de comida, mercados que parecían funcionar las veinticuatro horas del día, y algún que otro lugar donde su único fin era alimentar el ocio de índole sexual, algo deducido por la expresión en los rostros de aquellos que entraban por esas puertas adornadas por luces mágicas de color rosa o violeta.

Al parecer se encontraba en Japón un país ubicado en el mar de algún lugar llamado ''Asia'', que recordaba una isla gigante en algún océano. La información, imágenes y mapas vistos no eran suficientes como para ubicar al continente de _Isghar_, y las fechas dadas en aquellos periódicos databan de uno o dos días atrás del momento más fresco en su mente, en el punto de _Fiore_ donde recordaba estar, por lo que había algo que no cuadraba, si se encontraba en otro continente él debió haber llegado inconscientemente a través de un barco o transporte similar, pero para haber llegado a un lugar tan alejado, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que tardaron en llevarlo hasta aquel transporte, y la duración del viaje hasta ''_Karakura_'' debe haber sido por lo menos cuatro semanas o más, definitivamente la información en su poder no era suficiente.

Pero una de las cosas mas destacables, era la contaminación persistente en el aire ciudadano, al parecer esto se debía por el abuso de maquinas, tales como grandes fabricas o carros que fuera de ser mágicos, parecían impulsarse por distintas sustancias, una alternativa a la magia, ya que en aquella ciudad, no había visto un solo indicio de está, pero esto tan solo lo intranquilizaba.

Mantenía continuamente vigilando su espalda, el hecho de haber aparecido sangrando en una calle totalmente en soledad era bastante extraño, al principio pensó que se podría encontrar en algún tipo de centro de reclusión, dado aquel uniforme de un gris bastante apagado o que había sido allí soltado a su suerte mientras lo vigilaban, como si estudiaran a un monstruo o bestia en un hábitat diferente. Para intentar hallar respuestas a esto, en la noche había vuelto sobre sus pasos hasta el lugar donde recupero el conocimiento, allí al lado de un charco de sangre seca, se encontraba un pequeño bolso manchado de aquel líquido rojo oscuro. Después de acercarse y revisar que no había nadie mirando, se inclino para recogerlo e investigar su contenido

Mientras analizaba los distintos objetos en su interior, un grupo de libretas con apuntes de distintas áreas o materias y libros de esta misma naturaleza, había encontrado una pequeña tarjeta de un material similar al plástico, donde figuraba su rostro junto con varios datos, algo que lo desconcertó e hizo levantar la guardia nuevamente.

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Edad: 18 años_

_Tipo de sangre: A_

_Estatura: 1.81 m_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 15 de julio de…_

Paro de leer, volvió a mirar hacia ambos lados y se alejo a paso ligero, mientras se cubría en las esquinas esperando a ver alguien aparecerse de un momento a otro, volvió a revisar aquella tarjeta causando que frunciera su ceño con más frialdad que antes. Parecía que lo sabían todo de él, o casi todo, pues habían fallado algo o al menos parcialmente, ya que había estado siete años inconsciente en la isla de _Tenrou_, en el cual su cuerpo no envejeció gracias a la magia del primer maestro de _Fairy Tail_. Por lo que a fines prácticos era unos años mayor pero si se ceñían al tiempo de la isla sí que seguiría teniendo aquella edad, de modo que para que se afirmara que tenía dieciocho años, o bien, conocían de su estadía en la isla, algo que solo sabían el maestro Makarov, Laxus, Rukia, Porlyusica, Jellal, Meredy y Ultear o habían calculado la edad de su cuerpo mediante exámenes o experimentos, lo que explicaría en parte porque vomitaba sangre cuando recupero su conciencia. (Demasiados huecos… demasiadas inconexiones… esto parece ser peor de lo que creí)

Se paso cerca de dos días, investigando y analizando las distintas zonas de la ciudad, pero después de todo ese tiempo empezó a sentirse mareado, el estado en el que se despertó, el sobre-esfuerzo al que estaba llevando su mente y su falta de sueño le estaban pasando factura, necesitaba energía… debía alimentarse, o no aguantaría mucho tiempo despierto. Rebusco en su bolsillo, en aquel uniforme manchado de sangre había encontrado varias monedas y unos cuantos billetes del tipo ''Yen'' el tipo de moneda que se utilizaba en ese país, desconocía su procedencia y dudaba si debía establecer contacto con las personas de esa ciudad o incluso si debía utilizar aquellas monedas.

Pero el cansancio estaba ganando terreno por lo que se dirigió a un pequeño puesto de comida algo alejado de las rutas que solían transitar los ciudadanos, algo que le pareció sospechoso pues el objetivo de ese tipo de establecimiento es vender sus alimentos, aun con eso, decidió ir hacia ese lugar.

Después de media hora, llego al pequeño sitio el cual era de madera rustica algo envejecida y decorada con carteles y folletos que anunciaba los distintos tipos de comida que ofrecían. Parecía que acababa de abrir, de modo que Ichigo retiro con su mano izquierda unos cuantos carteles que colgaban de la puerta y se sentó con seguridad en aquel sitio esperando cualquier cosa.

Una anciana se encontraba limpiando unos cuantos recipientes que parecían ser tazones en los cuales se servía sopa, en cuanto vio que alguien entro, se acerco con tranquilidad hasta el recién llegado, su cabello gris parecía estar recogido y cubierto por un pequeño gorro que parecía servir para evitar la caída de algún pelo en los alimentos, su sonrisa se veía bastante amable y se inclino con educación ante Ichigo.

-Bienvenido, no suelen venir tan temprano a comer, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?- pronuncio con tranquilidad.

El joven Kurosaki la miro, después de analizar con detalle el lugar, llego a la conclusión de que no parecía peligroso, aunque cargaba un poco de desconfianza algo que se reflejo en sus ojos al parecer.

-Oh vamos chico, no creo que mi comida sea tan mala como para que me mires de esa manera.

Ichigo agacho la mirada en cuanto escucho esas palabras, aunque permaneció rígido, le contesto.

-Lo siento, solo estoy algo… cansado.

-Ya veo… si pareces estar muy hambriento, ¿Qué quieres?

Ichigo reviso de una mirada un pequeño panfleto que estaba a su alrededor.

-Una joven que debe tener casi tu edad, suele ayudarme a repartirlos, cree que así obtendré mas clientes.- después de decir eso emitió una carcajada algo infantil aunque sincera, como si le diera gusto pensar en aquella joven de la cual hablaba.

El joven Kurosaki simulo no haberla escuchado y sin responder, levanto su dedo y dio unos golpecitos en una foto de algo que se leía como ''Ramen con doble adición de cerdo''.

-Oh ya veo, debes tener mucha hambre, no te preocupes en un momento estará.

Se dio la vuelta e inmediatamente se puso a cocinar. Ichigo se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho la anciana, según ella no parecía tener buenos clientes, sin embargo parecía no tener problema en quedarse en ese lugar, en vez buscar un mejor emplazamiento, de hecho el mismo ya estaba pensando en varios sitios en el cual el ritmo y la cantidad de transeúntes era bastante grande por lo que aumentaría sin duda alguna sus ingresos. Y tal como dijo, la comida estuvo al cabo de un rato, deposito el tazón humeante que rebosaba de fideos y carne de cerdo, junto con dos palillos a su lado.

Ichigo observo la comida con atención, mientras utilizaba su olfato para analizar los aromas de los distintos componentes del ramen. En ese momento se percato de que su sentido del olfato se había visto sumamente reducido casi desaparecido. ¿A qué se debía esto?, aun con eso no identifico ningún tipo de veneno en el alimento.

-Vamos, vamos muchacho, no creo que te mate.

El joven no escucho ni noto malicia en el comentario, de hecho parecía bromear con alegría aquella anciana, por lo que decidió comer, esperaba que sus sentidos de dragón sirvieran para inmunizarlo, aunque su olfato se había visto afectado por algo.

Cuando cogió aquellos palillos se percato de que no sabía cómo usarlos, por primera vez en varias horas, arqueo una ceja preguntándose cómo debía utilizarlos al parecer en aquella ciudad era un instrumento utilizado para ingerir la comida, pero… ¿Cómo se usaba?

La pequeña anciana también se percato de esto por lo que se giro y empezó a rebuscar en algunos cajones que había repartidos a lo largo de una mesa, de allí saco una cuchara, un tenedor, y un cuchillo y se los ofreció de Ichigo con una sonrisa.

Este miro unos segundas a la propietaria del establecimiento y acto después recibió los cubiertos, por lo que inmediatamente se dispuso a comer, en cuanto la carne de cerdo entro en contacto con su paladar, una gran euforia lo embargo y empezó a comer a toda velocidad como si no hubiera comido en semanas, algo que parecía no estar errado del todo si sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

La anciana se sorprendió un poco al ver aquella reacción, pero luego volvió a sonreír aunque esta vez con algo de nostalgia. Algo que alcanzo a notar Ichigo, aunque no ceso en su acometida contra aquel plato rebosante de comida.

-Vaya se han agotado las cebollas, mmm… tendré que comprar mañana antes de abrir.- comento a modo de levantar un poco el ambiente del lugar.

Al cabo de un rato, termino de beber la sopa de aquel tazón de ramen mientras secaba un poco que se escurría por una de las comisuras de la boca. Acto seguido emitió un suspiro que reflejaba saciedad, pues no recordaba sentirse tan reconfortado en mucho tiempo, pasado unos minutos en silencio en los cuales la anciana seguía limpiando otros tazones mas, Ichigo saco varios yenes de su bolsillo y se dispuso a pagar, pero en cuanto se los ofreció la anciana sonrió y negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras con su pequeña mano cubierta de arrugas le empujaba la mano en señal de que guardara su dinero.

El joven Kurosaki arqueo una ceja en señal de incomprensión. La anciana se dio la vuelta y continúo en su labor de limpieza.

-Pude ver que estabas realmente hambriento, no considero adecuado cobrarle a quien sufre de hambre.- comento pasajeramente.

Aquel comentario le pareció muy extraño pues evoco recuerdos de su juventud en Ichigo, recordó el hambre que cubría como si se tratara de una enfermedad a unos niños que trabajaban día y noche en una torre retirada en el mar, recordó las incursiones de tres niños en los almacenes de comida de aquellos esclavistas, buscando robar suficiente comida para sus otros compañeros, Jellal y Simón… sonreían con felicidad las veces que no los habían atrapado y castigado severamente por el hurto de esos víveres. _(''-¡Fue un excelente plan Ichigo!, ¡salió como queríamos!_'' Exclamaba en su mente el pequeño niño de pelo azul) Recordó las caras de saciedad de Sho, Wally, Milliana… y Erza.

-Pero si el objetivo de este lugar es ganar ingresos, no entiendo el que no quieras aceptar esto.

La anciana freno un momento justo cuando luchaba con una pequeña mancha en uno de los tazones de sopa pero luego reanudo su cometido.

-Hace años, una chica llego a este local, estaba sumamente hambrienta, perdida y cansada, saco de un bolsillo cubierto de remiendos de distintos colores unos yenes que había conseguido mendigando en unas calles no muy lejos de aquí, créeme chico, se reconocer a alguien cuando esta perdido.

El joven de pelo naranja no dijo nada, se mantenía estático escuchando las palabras de la anciana.

-Este local era regentado en ese entonces por un hombre que era bastante amable y su sonrisa reflejaba su enorme corazón, esté sirvió un tazón enorme de fideos con porción doble de cerdo, y la chica sin reparar en modales devoro con gran velocidad su comida. Cuando termino, el hombre le tenía preparado un segundo plato.- La señora emitió una pequeña carcajada como si hablar de ese sucedo fuera algo sumamente gracioso.

-Cuando la chica se dispuso a pagar ambos platos, aquel hombre rechazo los yenes, siempre con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, se veía tan guapo… el señor le dijo a la chica que volviera siempre que sintiera hambre, ah… se rió con bastante fuerza cuando vio la cara sonrojada y apenada de la joven ante la respuesta, por lo que ella salió rápidamente de la tienda.

-Y al cabo de un día, volvió al establecimiento, pero esta vez no pidió ningún plato de comida, sino que con mucha decisión le exigió al dependiente que aceptara su dinero, pues era lo más justo. Aquel hombre volvió a responderle con una carcajada y negó con la cabeza mientras dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa, pero dado las exigencias de la sonrojada chica, le ofreció trabajar en la tienda junto a él, por lo que después de un rato acepto.

-Y así se conocieron, ambos escucharon la historia del otro, resulta que aquel hombre provenía de una familia la cual vendía ramen y otros alimentos desde hacía años, él era el último de su familia pues sus otros familiares murieron en _Nagasaki_… y debido a los fatídicos sucesos de esa ciudad, el no podía tener descendencia… aunque no lo reflejaba… el hombre se encontraba roto en su interior, pues tenía heridas que parecían no cerrarse, a su lado… la vida de la chica no era más que un conjunto de mala suerte y malas decisiones…

-Ambos se apoyaron… el uno al otro, escuchando al otro, sanando al otro… y eventualmente surgió el amor… el cual duro años… ella lo amaba, y él a ella… pero una enfermedad lo arranco de su lado, y esa chica convertida en anciana, se quedo sola, prometiéndose todos los días a cuidar de aquel pequeño negocio, y ayudar a quienes necesitaran ayuda, así como ese maravilloso hombre la ayudo a ella.

El joven Kurosaki se había quedado allí, sin mover ni un musculo, el ruido típico de ciudad parecía haber desaparecido ni siquiera el viento soplaba de modo que se notara, lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido chirriante de tazones chocar unos con otros, mientras eran organizados y limpiados a la par de la narración de aquella anciana, no fue capaz de musitar palabra alguna.

-Ese dinero te servirá para buscar un buen lugar para dormir, no te preocupes muchacho, invita la casa.

Ichigo se quedo allí sentado sin apartar la mirada de la anciana, pasado un rato, se levanto con lentitud y se inclino en una pequeña reverencia.

-Muchísimas gracias por la comida.

Y acto seguido, salió del local.

…

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, en los cuales el joven de pelo naranja ya se había sumergido en la abarrotada mañana de _Karakura_, las cortinas y carteles de la tienda, volvieron a separarse emitiendo un sonido siseante anunciado la llegada de un cliente.

-Buenos días abuela.- exclamo la voz de una joven que se sentaba.

Tenía un uniforme colegial, conformado por una falda, una camisa y un chaleco con bastante clase por encima, el cual tenia engarzado en una esquina un pequeño listón rojo en el cual con letras blancas se podían leer las palabras '_'Presidenta estudiantil_'', un conjunto de ropa donde predominaba el color oscuro, salvo la camisa blanca que era obligatoria en casi cualquier tipo de uniforme, junto con unas zapatillas femeninas a juego, y calcetines blancos. Pero lo que sin duda más detonaba de su apariencia, era su largo cabello escarlata que estaba atado con un listón oscuro en lo alto a modo de cola que parecía estar peinado con sumo cuidado y dedicación.

-Ah eres tú, buenos días querida, no me llames abuela me haces sentir un poco más vieja- la anciana rió con una sonora carcajada.

La recién llegada acompaño con una sonrisa que reflejaba ternura hacia la dependiente del local.

-Muy bien querida, ¿Qué te sirvo hoy?

-Mmm… creo que ramen con doble porción de cerdo, que raro… me dio una extraña sensación al decir eso… igual lo comeré.

La anciana volvió a reír ante el comentario y se dispuso a cocinar, pero esta vez no sirvió la comida en los tazones, sino que se dirigió a una mesa y empezó a preparar unos pequeños empaques y recipientes, y al cabo de un rato, deposito en la mesa un paquete cubierto con un pañuelo de color azul, a la par que sonreía orgullosa.

-Que bien huele abuela, me alegra el vivir en Japón, nada como un buen _ben-to_ para tener un día escolar productivo.- comento con serenidad.

La chica se levanto de su asiento y colgó en su hombro el bolso escolar el cual contenía todos sus libros, y luego se acerco a una pequeña pila de panfletos.

-Hoy me llevare todos estos, ya que hay unos estudiantes que… necesitan escarmiento, ya sabes, estudiar en colegios privados no significa que vayan a ser más educados por lo que acordaron ayudarme a repartirlos, ah sí, creo que hoy vendré a cenar con Mira y su hermana. –dijo la joven de cabello escarlata cuando se disponía a salir.

-Sabes que ellas también son siempre bienvenidas.- sonrió la dependiente.

La chica sonrió con ternura y orgullo aunque manteniendo un temple sereno, y procedió a despedirse con la mano antes de salir del local, camino a su instituto.

Mientras despedía a la joven con la mano noto unos cuantos _yenes_ puestos con sumo cuidado en el lugar donde se había sentado la joven.

-Esta chica… por más que le digo que no es necesario, siempre se esfuerza en pagarme, ah… supongo que alguien de su temperamento es así, ante todo el honor…- comento para sí mismo mientras negaba con la cabeza, aunque luego sonrió y se dispuso a regresar en su al parecer infinita labor de limpiar tazones.

…

Mientras caminaba, a través de las calles en aquella calurosa mañana, con aquella chaqueta puesta y la capucha cubriéndole casi toda la cabeza, no pudo evitar rememorar la narración de aquella anciana en el puesto de comida, aquello lo hizo recordar los días en la torre del cielo, días que eran tristes y alegres… felices y crueles… hermosos y despreciables… pues a pesar de la crueldad, la injusticia, y las desdichas, era allí donde conoció a sus primeros amigos, y compartió su dolor, y ellos el de él…

…

_-(Glump, glump, glump)_… dios que delicia.- exclamaba Sho saciado entre bocado y bocado.

-Esto esta delicioso Jellal- dijo Wally.

-La idea fue de Ichigo, Simón y yo solo lo ayudamos, deben de agradecérselo a él.- contesto con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba a Milliana un pedazo de queso.

Los niños se levantaron rápidamente y corrieron hacia un pequeño niño de pelo naranja con sus bocas llenas de migajas de comida, una vez allí casi todos le dieron un abrazo grupal, Simón le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras Jellal soltaba una carcajada pues el rostro del pequeño y callado Ichigo rápidamente se puso del color de un tomate.

-Je… Je… no puedo respirar…- musitaba roncamente con una sonrisa nerviosa el pequeño Kurosaki.

Todos abrieron los ojos, y lo miraron, unos segundos después al ver como el rostro del pequeño que recuperaba su color habitual todos rieron a carcajadas incluyendo el viejo Rob que se encontraba en una pared con grilletes, a su lado estaba Erza sentada mientras luchaba con una lata de carne la cual no conseguía abrir, era tanta su concentración que no había escuchado la conversación en absoluto y se sobresalto de sobre manera ante la carcajada de todos, por lo que se quedo mirándolos a todos buscando el motivo de la risa.

Rob se percato de esto, ya que fue ella la única en no reír, por lo que se quedo observando cómo esta retomaba su batalla contra aquella lata que se rehusaba en abrir.

-Jojojo, Erza estas usando demasiada fuerza, no todo funciona a los golpes, la técnica esta en aplicar la fuerza de modo correcto, relaja un poco los hombros y vuelve a tirar de la lata.- dijo en voz baja el anciano con ternura.

La pequeña lo miro unos segundos y se dispuso a obedecer, relajo un poco los hombros y volvió a tirar de la tapa de aquel recipiente, y efectivamente, la tapa produjo un chasquido metálico para después dejar ver en su interior, aquellos trozos de carne por los cuales Erza había estado batallando desde hacia varios minutos, cogió varios de ellos y empezó a comérselos rápidamente, causando que se atragantara un poco y se los apurara con un poco de agua en un recipiente de madera. Rob la miraba con ojos de orgullo como si lo que hubiera hecho, fuera todo un logro.

-Shhh, no hagan ruido, atraerán a los guardias.- comento Simón mientras se limpiaba un ojo después de reír con tanto entusiasmo.

Todos se dispusieron de nuevo a terminar sus alimentos, no conversaban pues comer de esa manera para ellos era un sueño y en ese momento, era lo único que ocupaba sus mentes. Después de días sin comer nada, aguantando solo con los mendrugos de pan viejo y agua de lluvia que les arrojaban a las celdas de vez en cuando como si fueran perros, aquellos pedazos de comida eran un banquete de manjares.

Ichigo se acerco al maestro Rob con un recipiente de madera con una tapita en la punta, y se la ofreció.

-Tenga abuelo, usted no ha comido casi nada. – le comento con voz casi tímida.

El anciano Rob sonrió a Ichigo y acepto de buen agrado aquel recipiente, lo destapo y dio un sorbo el cual se derramo un poco entre su barba, perdiéndose entre sus ralos y grises pelos, revelando que era agua.

En ese momento la pequeña Erza se levanto, y camino unos pocos pasos hasta llegar a él.

-Ichigo esta delicioso, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- sonrió alegremente a través de su corto cabello escarlata.

El joven de pelo naranja se giro hacia ella, a pesar de tener su cabello sucio y enredado, su sonrisa causaba que esta se viera tiernamente bella. Ichigo se sonrojo un poco, y asintió sin responder nada.

Simón unos cuantos metros más allá, se percato de esto y expreso una cara de descontento cómica e infantil. Se acerco a toda velocidad a ellos con cara protestante aunque intentaba disimularla.

-¡Yo también ayude!, cargue con mas bolsas que todos- afirmo casi que tartamudeando e inflando su pecho.

Erza vio esto y soltó una pequeña risita mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Simón.

-Lo sé Simón, gracias.

El pequeño de pelo castaño se sonrojo de sobre manera y empezó a rascare una mejilla sumamente avergonzado mientras miraba el suelo.

-Bue-bueno… en realidad fue plan-plan de Ichigo jeje…tenía que ayudarlo jeje- comentaba intentando parecer que el hecho realizado por los tres jóvenes solo fuera algo pasajero y cotidiano.

Ichigo sonrió ante esa cómica situación y se sentó a un lado del viejo Rob. Ambos miraron como Simón y Erza se unían a la conversación de los demás niños, en ese momento el anciano se dirigió al pequeño de pelo naranja.

-¿Cuántas veces lo intentaste esta vez?- pregunto por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres abuelo?- contesto con pregunta intentando simular incredulidad.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Ichigo, se que le pediste ayuda a Simón y a Jellal porque había más seguridad en el almacén, ya que notaron que cada cierto tiempo les faltaba comida para sus guardias.

El pequeño Ichigo miro hacia un lado, incapaz de mirar al anciano.

-Bueno… esta vez necesite ayuda, pero las otras no, no me descubrieron antes y esta vez con los chicos tampoco, no te preocupes abuelo.

-Muéstrame.

-¿Eh?

-Ichigo, no ganas nada con ocultarlo, lo sé.

El pequeño de pelo naranja lo miro a los ojos, el anciano no tenía ojos reprochantes o enojados, de hecho solo reflejaban tristeza, por lo que se giro un poco y levanto un poco la camisa rota que traía puesta.

El viejo Rob no produjo sonido alguno simplemente desvió la mirada al suelo y la oscureció. La espalda del pequeño Ichigo estaba casi totalmente cubierta de cardenales, producto de fuertes golpes con objetos de distintos tamaños. Tenía marcas de cadena por varios lados e incluso varias partes ni siquiera habían terminado de cicatrizar.

-Cada vez que nos has traído comida, ha sido precedida por varios castigos, ¿no?

El niño no respondió, se quedo callado con la mirada desviada, mientras volvía a cubrir su espalda. Rob soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-No les digas, por favor, si lo saben… la próxima vez no aceptaran la comida… porque…

-Porque ellos se preocupan por ti…- termino el anciano.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo entre ambos, el cual solo duro unos minutos.

-No solo no se los dices por eso, lo sé… te gusta verlos así, a pesar de las circunstancias quieres verlos así.

En ese momento los niños un poco apartados de ellos escuchaban con atención la versión de los hechos de Simón, en el cual este contaba como casi los cogen los guardias y se vio obligado a volver por Jellal e Ichigo, los cuales se habían quedado atrás. A escuchar esto Jellal reía, pero por alguna razón, asentía a cada comentario.

-Yo también quiero que conserven esa inocencia, la sonrisa de un niño es capaz de reflejar todo lo bueno de este mundo, y es capaz de reflejar que la luz se encuentra incluso en los lugares más oscuros y eso… es una de las muchas caras de la libertad. –decía Rob con paciencia.

El pequeño permanecía callado, limitándose a escucharlo.

-Pero no aguantaras mucho así, y créeme, si algo te pasara la sonrisa de ellos se apagaría… y yo no quiero eso, pero al igual que ellos, no quiero que te pase nada malo, además Erza lo sabe.

Ichigo miro con atención al anciano mientras fruncía su ceño en señal de sorpresa y susto.

-Sí, no te ha dicho nada porque sabe cómo te sientes y sabe porque lo haces. Ella no solo siente admiración hacia ti, te aprecia. Hay veces que desapareces por horas o incluso días, y en ese tiempo ella se sienta a un lado de los barrotes con la mirada clavada en el final del pasillo esperando verte aparecer, cuando duerme, se la puede escuchar susurrar tu nombre.

El niño dirigió una mirada a la pequeña Erza la cual se encontraba peinado casi que vanamente el cabello de Milliana, lo cual causaba que esta se pusiera eufórica y empezara a ronronear como si fuera un gato.

-Piensa en eso cada vez que te sigas arriesgando…

-Solo quiero… solo quiero hacer que el mundo sea un poco más suave para ella, y para los chicos también… así los chicos no lo sepan nunca.- comento esta vez con serenidad en la voz.

El anciano le dirigió una mirada un poco sorprendido por la respuesta pero enseguida sonrió silenciosamente. Unos metros allá, Erza se detuvo en seco, como paralizada justo en el momento en que Ichigo había pronunciado esas palabras.

¿Erza… sucede algo?- pregunto con voz agudamente infantil Milliana.

-No… nada- contesto con la voz algo seca antes de continuar con su labor.

El anciano Rob poso una mano en la cabeza del pequeño de pelo naranja y este le dirigió una mirada algo sorprendida.

-Eres bastante terco... pero sin duda, eres el hijo de un dragón

Al cabo de mucho rato, los niños se dispusieron a dormir un poco, pues en breve los llamarían a trabajar en las minas de la torre. Varios ya se habían acostado a excepción de Ichigo que apoyado en una pared, miraba a la luna a través de algunos barrotes que había en la parte más alta de la celda, al cabo de unos minutos sintió que alguien lo zarandeo un poco por los hombros.

Al girar la cabeza se percato de que era Erza, la cual lo miraba con unos ojos brillantes que arrancaba destellos cristalinos en contraste con la luz de la luna, era una bella vista, Ichigo enmudeció mientras la miraba, y ambos se quedaron estáticos por unos segundos. Pero al cabo de unos instantes Erza volvió en sí, como si saliera de un cómodo trance, y parpadeo varias veces, luego se mando un dedo a los labios y le pidió que guardara silencio, al tiempo que lo agarraba por su mano y lo obligaba a seguirla. El pequeño noto que tenía unas cuantas cosas bajo su hombro.

Salieron al pasillo, por el pequeño túnel que había cavado Jellal antes de la llegada de Ichigo a la torre, una vez allí corrieron casi sin hacer ruido intentando evitar la atención de los guardias.

-Erza que…

-Sshhh, ya casi llegamos- susurro la pequeña.

Llegaron a un pequeño bloque de celdas, habían bajado por varias escaleras y esquivado la luz de las antorchas. Se acerco a la primera celda que vio y rodó por el pequeño resquicio entre dos barrotes una lata sellada, una vez hecho esto se levanto y volvió a agarrar por la mano a Ichigo, conduciendolo a la siguiente celda. El pequeño escucho como en la primera celda escuchaba exclamaciones de júbilo y alegría. Erza repitió la operación en las celdas consecuentes, deslizando pequeños empaques de comida, como trozos de queso, agua, leche o pedazos de carne, causando la exhalación de alivio de varias personas en sus cubículos. Finalmente pasaron la última lata entre dos barrotes y la pequeña se giro hacia Ichigo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, que reflejaba también orgullo. Ichigo se dio cuenta después de unos instantes que su mirada, sonrisa y expresión en general lo decía todo, pues el pequeño lo interpreto como un entusiasta: ''Yo también''. Le contesto con una sonrisa que reflejaba un ''Bien hecho'', y se alejaron de allí, para subir luego unos pisos más a través de las oscuras y sucias escaleras.

Creyó que volverían a su celda, pero en una esquina Erza lo condujo hacia otra dirección, y de nuevo volvieron a subir unas cuantas escaleras hasta llegar a un gran salón de piedra por el cual se filtraba el aire nocturno con más frecuencia de lo normal, sortearon varios escombros hasta llegar al final del lugar, el cual vislumbraba un gigantesco hueco en la pared, por el que se veía el cielo nocturno en todo su esplendor, y muchísimos metros más abajo, el mar. Era un lugar que comenzarían a frecuentar más adelante en contadas ocasiones, solo ellos dos.

Ichigo abrió muchos los ojos mientras miraba, emitiendo un pequeño ''Waw…'' lo cual causo que Erza sonriera. La luna se veía más grande y brillante desde allí, y su luz bañaba serenamente un pequeño lugar, el cual tenía en su centro dos latas con una pequeña botella y no solo eso, alguien había limpiado el lugar. La pequeña se dirigió al iluminado sitio y acto seguido se sentó a un lado de la comida, sin decir ni una palabra miro al niño y le sonrió.

Este se acerco lentamente y poco después, se sentó al lado de la pequeña de pelo escarlata.

-He visto que te gusta observar la luna, creí que este lugar te gustaría.

-Erza yo…- empezó a musitar el joven sin encontrar palabras.

La joven se percato de lo que intentaba decir, pero negó con la cabeza mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, considéralo algo justo ¿de acuerdo?, espero que de verdad te guste.

-Erza… este sitio es fantástico.- contesto con una sonrisa sincera.

La pequeña se sonrojo y miro rápidamente hacia un lado esquivando la mirada del niño. Destapo (con gran facilidad), las dos latas y le ofreció una a Ichigo.

-Guarde estas para nosotros, sabes… ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto.- comento distraídamente mirando la luna.

-Yo también te guarde algo…

Erza giro la cabeza tan rápidamente que dio la impresión de haberse hecho daño, pues se había sonrojado más que antes mientras lo miraba con expresión de sorpresa.

-Pe-pero…- tartamudeo.

-Encontré esto apartado en una mesa, creo que es de aquel guardia gordo del séptimo piso.- comentaba mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa de un bolsillo casi roto.

Luego lo deposito a un lado de la botella de agua, y empezó a desenvolverlo. Erza soltó un suspiro de asombro al ver su interior.

-Creo que se llama pastel de fresa, ¿o era soufflé?... el caso es que es de fresa jeje- dijo mientras ofrecía el postre a la pequeña.

La pequeña parecía hipnotizada, y podía verse que tenía una lucha interna en si estirar su pequeña mano o sonrojarse alcanzando el color de la pequeña y roja fruta que adornaba el alimento. Ichigo sonrió y le ofreció el postre con más ánimo, por lo que la pequeña trago saliva mientras recibía aquel postre. Y sin pensárselo dos veces le dio un pequeño y disimulado bocado.

Los ojos de Erza se abrieron de par en par, y su piel pareció brillar, la pequeña temblaba y sus manos eran casi que incapaces de sostener el resto.

-¡Nunca había!, ¡comido algo así…!, el sabor, la forma en la que se deshace en la boca…- sus mejillas se habían encendido y reflejaban una profunda euforia.

La pequeña le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de felicidad, y emoción, mirándolo a los ojos con una gratitud inaudita, y acto seguido, empezó a degustar su postre, a la par que Ichigo sacaba unos trozos de carne de una lata y tomaba un largo sorbo. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, el pequeño miraba la luna mientras que la niña degustaba con lentitud y alegría aquel alimento.

Al cabo de un rato, Erza removió un poco de crema que había quedado en su mejilla, y volvió a mirar a Ichigo, y allí se quedo, observándolo en silencio mientras esté miraba la luna con todo su esplendor.

-Es realmente hermosa… comprendo porque te gusta tanto.- comento al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Eh?, oh… si, parece que te gusto, me alegro de haberte dado algo que te guste.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto con curiosidad infantil.

El pequeño de pelo naranja desvió un poco la mirada revelando unas diminutas manchas rosas en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, no es competencia para Jellal, el te dio un apellido…

Erza se quedo observándolo, con una mezcla de serenidad y extrañeza, como si no comprendiera la respuesta.

-Bueno… ''Scarlet'' me pareció bonito, además todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso tu…- comento algo sonrojada.

-Jeje… eso es cierto.

Ambos se sonrieron y terminaron el resto de la comida, para acto seguido observar la luna en silencio, acompañados el uno del otro, sin ninguna palabra, sin ningún sonido, solo su respiración, su compañía y la luz de aquella perla blanca que los bañaba desde los oscuros cielos.

Pasado media hora, empezaron a escuchar ruido de actividad en las cercanías. Ambos se miraron pues sabían que era tiempo de volver, o los castigos serian demasiados dolorosos, por lo que se levantaron y se dispusieron a volver a su celda rápidamente.

Bajaron varias escaleras y torcieron por varios pasillos esquivando a los guardias que escoltaban esclavos hasta diferentes emplazamientos dentro de la torre pero mientras torcían por un pasillo, el oído de Ichigo capto unos gritos en la lejanía, gracias a lo que quedaba de su magia de dragón en su interior, pues a diferencia de gran parte de los otros esclavos, él junto a reducido grupo eran sujetos a experimentos en los cuales le succionaban el poder mágico que su cuerpo producía, de formas sumamente dolorosas.

-Erza, adelántate… yo olvide algo.

La pequeña se giro para mirarlo, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, como si temiera, agacho un poco la mirada y luego agarro a Ichigo por ambas manos, apretándola contra las suyas.

-Me lo prometiste, lo hiciste… prometiste que iríamos algún día junto a Fairy Tail, y que buscaríamos a Ragnaros juntos, así que por favor, asegúrate de volver.- la voz de la niña detonaba preocupación.

-No te preocupes… Jamás te perderé de vista.- le aseguro el pequeño con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizarla.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro. Le contesto con una sonrisa, antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás y empezar a correr, pero antes de disponerse a eso, Erza exclamo.

-¡Ichigo!

El pequeño se dio la vuelta y la observo desde lejos.

-¡Muchas gracias, estaba realmente delicioso!- exclamo con una sonrisa nerviosa la niña antes empezar a correr.

Algo que él también hizo, corrió durante varios metros, bajando varias escaleras, hasta llegar a una de las celdas, la cual se encontraba llena de guardias.

-¡Volvieron a robar comida de nuestro almacén!, ¡esta vez nos aseguraremos de que no se les vuelva a pasar por la cabeza!- gritaba un guardia desde el interior de su yelmo.

-Señor se los ruego… no hemos sido nosotros… se los ruego.- Exclamaba una anciana.

-Tal vez es hora de una ejecución en público, a modo advertencia, eso servirá…- aventuro otro de los guardias el cual fue coreado por el resto de presentes con sonrisas que delataban malicia.

No podía aguantar más, no lo permitiría.

-¡Oigan estúpidos!, ¡fui yo!

Y aquella noche, su cuerpo quedo en tal estado que estuvo inmóvil durante días. Lastimosamente se entero tiempo después, que la ejecución siempre se llevo a cabo…

…

(Toda acción, sin importar su naturaleza o propósito, siempre acarrea consecuencias) pensaba mientras caminaba.

Cruzo unas cuantas calles, las cuales abarrotadas de personas, dificultaba y ralentizaba el paso, sin duda _Karakura_ era un lugar de mucho transito en el día, casi exagerado, pero afortunadamente el continuo rastreo y la obtención de información había sido fructífera por lo que valió la pena, adentrarse en aquella jungla urbana.

(Incluso la inacción también tiene consecuencias, el no actuar… no hay forma de medir en que es peor.)

Después de casi una hora de caminata, finalmente encontró la calle que lo dirigía a su destino. El joven de pelo naranja cargaba una pesada bolsa consigo, que se mecía de un lado a otro con cada paso que daba.

Al cabo de un rato, visualizo a la orilla de una calle algo retirada, aquel puesto de comida el cual era atendido por una amable anciana. Se acerco y procedió a retirar los carteles para introducirse en el local.

Una vez allí, observo de nuevo aquella anciana que esta vez preparaba una tanda de fideos, mientras tarareaba una melodía con suavidad.

-Oh eres tú, ¿quieres comer algo?, hoy tendré invitadas deberías quedarte.- comento con serenidad la dueña del sitio.

Pero el joven Kurosaki, permaneció callado, sin inmutar en lo más mínimo su expresión. Negó con una mano mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto en volver a salir.

-Tal vez pronto, gracias de nuevo abuela.- y sin decir más, salió.

La anciana se quedo observando el sitio por el cual había salido aquel joven de pelo naranja, y se percato que se había olvidado de la gran bolsa de plástico con la que llego, por lo que se apresuro en abrir la pequeña puerta de madera en la modesta barra de madera, con la esperanza de poder llamarlo. Retiro las cortinas y carteles, pero una vez fuera, observo que había desaparecido. Se cruzo de brazos mientras susurraba en voz baja (-estos jóvenes… tienen la memoria de un pez)

Entro de nuevo a su local y se acerco a la bolsa, no sabía qué hacer con ella, pero mientras pensaba sintió un aroma que ella reconocía muy bien, se acerco aun mas y abrió la bolsa de plástico revelando su interior.

La ancianita miro una vez más con una gran sonrisa, hacia la calle por donde había desaparecido aquel joven, su expresión reflejaba ternura y bondad para luego desviar la mirada a una pequeña foto ubicada en un estante de la pequeña cocina, en cuya imagen se observaba el rostro de un hombre sonriente con el mismo gorro que lucía en ese instante aquella señora.

-Ha sido un buen día querido.- le comento a la foto.

Luego se acerco y se dispuso a entrar a la cocina aquella bolsa la cual rebosaba de cebollas.

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad es que disfrute mucho escribiendo este especial, de modo que espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.<strong>

**¡No dudes en comentar que te pareció este capitulo!, Cada vez que me dejan un review, me motivo a continuar esta historia.**

**Estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de sugerencia, así como critica constructiva, incluyendo claro, correcciones en la ortografía.**


End file.
